


And Some Fell on Thorny Ground

by rebelkitty84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, NaNoWriMo, Rough Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelkitty84/pseuds/rebelkitty84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with death Petunia also has to face her own personal failings and the vengeful spirit of her long lost sister.</p>
<p>If given the chance to change things - does she have the ability to change her fate and save herself? And how will that change things for those around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Project File

** **

**Title:** And Some Fell on Thorny Ground  
**Author:** RebelKitty84  
**Fandom/Genre:** Harry Potter Time Travel  
**Relationships:** Petunia/Vernon (Background)  
**Content Rating:** Teen  
**Warnings:** Some canon child abuse, mild language  
**Summary:** When Petunia dies a lonely, bitter old woman, she comes face to face with the angry spirit of her long lost sister. Given the choice between an eternity in Hell or going back to earn salvation she must make a decision. If given the chance to relive most of her life can she change, become a better person? It would be a long, hard and sometimes lonely road. Would Petunia have the strength to walk it? and could her shrivelled heart begin to grow now it's finally getting some attention.


	2. Beware the fury of a patient woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia faces the fate earned by the life she's lived
> 
> word count 
> 
> 2,023

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd 
> 
> I'm not looking for a beta/critiques or any form of 'how to improve it' helpful notes - it's coming down at the end of the month for editing
> 
> am open to pom pom waving and encouraging notes though ;) my first NaNoWriMo in forever

The lights were dim on Ward 12, Little Winging Royal Infirmary. The woman in side room four was alone, in fact she had been alone ever since she had been admitted several weeks previously. Petunia Dursley had been admitted after a fall in her nursing home and had not received a single visitor in her time on the ward. In fact she had been so unpleasant that the nursing staff had moved her into a private room for the comfort of the other patients. They gave her excellent care, as they did with all their patients, but not one member of staff on that ward spent more time with Mrs Dursley than they absolutely had to.

It was safe to say she was the most unpopular patient to ever pass through Ward 12.

However, when she developed pneumonia, as many elderly and frail patients do, they contacted her next of kin as protocol demanded. Her son, a Mr Dudley Dursley, politely but firmly declined to come visit. He informed her that he hadn't seen her in forty years and that he didn’t think she would thank anyone if that changed now.

Petunia lay on the bed, her skin papery thin and wrinkled. Her hair thin and white lay in an unkempt tangle about her. Each breath was harder to draw than the last. A single tear made its way down her cheek.

She pressed the buzzer again.

“Nurse! What took you so long? I wish to speak with the priest, immediately” she snapped when the young woman entered the room.

“I’ll call him straight away Mrs Dursley” Jenny knew when she became a nurse there would be patients like this but it was still difficult to remain calm and pleasant with them.

“I’m sorry Mrs Dursley, he’s with a family down at the emergency surgery suite, a little boy has just been rushed in in critical condition. He’ll be up just as soon as he possibly can” Jenny gave her the bad news.

Petunia could hear the Nurses talking at their station from her bed. As the clock on the church tower across town struck quarter to one in the morning she heard the phone ring. From the conversation it was clear that Father Matthew was now on his way. It appeared the little boy would pull through.

Petunia’s eyes closed as the clock struck the hour, tiredness sweeping through her old bones.

As the clock fell silent Petunia Marie Dursley took her last breath.  
  
Alarms called her nurses and doctor but nothing they could do would bring her back.

At eighty-seven years of age she had died, alone, un-missed and un-mourned. No-one would claim her for burial.

 

\-----<\----@

 

Petunia Marie Dursley took a sharp breath and opened her eyes. Where was she?

Looking around she couldn’t believe her eyes. She was standing in a vast meadow of wild flowers under a warm, summery sky. Ahead lay a path to a simple oak door.

“I… I’m dead. Oh God, I’m dead!” Petunia dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

“Tuney!”

She looked up, it couldn’t be! She hadn’t heard that voice in so many years.

When Petunia looked up she saw a sight that terrified her beyond belief. A beautiful young red headed woman was running towards her through the meadow flowers. She was dressed in a strange green dress that was almost medieval in design.

“Lily? No, no it can’t be! Where’s Vernon?! My Vernon should be the one to greet me! Or Paul! St Paul should be the one to welcome me unto Heaven! Where are they? Where are we? Why are _you_ here?” Petunia felt her anger and jealousy swell in her breast and burn in her heart as she saw her sister.

“Tuney, I… I had hoped you would be pleased to see me. After all this time” tears welled in Lily’s green eyes “Well I have some news for you!”

Petunia was shocked to see the hard expression that came across her sister’s face. With a wave of her hand Lily created a pair of comfortable chairs, a coffee table and a delicate china tea service.

“You may as well sit, this is going to take a while”

“I won’t have anything to do with your… your _freakishness_ ” Petunia hissed, stepping away from the chairs.

“This! This is why I am here Tuney” Lily snapped back, eyes blazing with fury “I am the _only_ chance you have of getting into this Heaven you think you deserve”

“What? What on Earth do you mean?! You are the Heathen here! I am a good, Christian woman!” Petunia spat, incensed by her sister’s words “I… I gave to charity, I read the good book, and I kept a good, holy house. How _dare_ you suggest…”

“How _dare I?!_ Petunia Marie Dursley! You are a foul, bitter and evil creature! I should leave you to burn in the eternal fires of damnation with that monster you call husband!” Lily bit the words out, barely keeping her temper. “You were given my son to raise, you were blessed with a child of your own! Did you cherish the gift of a child’s love? No! You tortured those children for years!”

“How dare you?! I _loved_ my Dudders! I gave him _everything…_ ”

“Oh yes! You spoiled him to the point he was arrested seven times before he was twenty-five, he has had three major heart attacks and a stroke! If it wasn’t for Harry getting him magical healing he would be a vegetable or _dead_ because of how you raised him! He only has a job because it’s in the Potter holdings!

That is not _love_ Tuney, that is a boy, a man, so _ruined_ by his parents that he is damned well lucky to have escaped with his life!” Lily smiled viciously as Petunia sank into the chair, pale and ill looking.

“I…I…”

“And then there’s _my_ son! If you didn’t want him, why keep him? You could have taken him to an orphanage. Hell, you knew how to get to Diagon Alley! You could have gone there for help from ‘my kind’ if you had wanted to! I _know_ what was in that note from the old manipulator Tuney. There was no threat to keep by son, just benefits for you to do so.

Okay, so you had a traumatised baby dropped in your laps. I _do not_ blame you for having a hard time at first. I _do_ blame you for how you handled it! You are an intelligent woman! Why the hell didn’t you insist on finding out about our wills? Getting some support and help?

You are so damned _obsessed_ with being _‘normal´_ Tuney… well? What is ‘normal’ about starving a little boy? What is ‘normal’ about making _my son_ live in a _cupboard_ until he’s ten years old!? What is ‘normal’ about making him your slave while your son is waited on hand and foot? In fact just _what was ‘normal’ about any of it?!_ Please Tuney, tell me! Explain to me! Justify to me any of it!”

Petunia started sobbing, gut wrenching broken cries.

“I can help you” Lily spoke, softly, reaching out to her sister.

“Why? Why would you even _want_ to?” Petunia glared at Lily in suspicion.

“Frankly, I barely give a damn about you anymore. There is a lingering affection, you are family after all, but you have managed to almost kill that.

As a magical soul, I have the ability to send one person back in time to a point they can make a difference in the world. I can’t affect my own fate though. So I can’t send either James or myself back. I _can_ send you, with memories of this conversation… with _some_ memories of your life… back to the day you got Harry.

I’m warning you though! If you don’t treat him right this time, there is _nothing_ that can save you from the hellfire. This would be your last chance Tuney, to become exactly what you wanted to be. Perfectly normal, a good mother. I’m not asking you to be a paragon of virtue or even to raise my son spoilt.

I would have you love him if you could find it in your heart to do so, but please, please! I beg you Tuney, if you take this chance, don’t torment him as you did before. Teach him about Magic. You are a Squib, you can call on the Potter Elves to help you raise him, you can claim our wills and not worry about the money as you did last time before Vernon’s promotion.

You are my _sister_ – no matter what has happened between us, I don’t want you to be damned for eternity because we let a seed of jealousy grow from disappointment and resentment.

We were close once Tuney. I still love you, I _always_ loved you… even when I didn’t like you much!” Lily was openly crying as she hugged her sister close.

“I… I get to see my Vernon again? And my Dudders?” Petunia tentatively hugged her sister back.

“You would be back in 1981, November first” Lily nodded “You could try get Vernon healthy, prevent his heart attack, raise Dudley with a little more… structure and build a bond based not on gifts but love and respect. Maybe that way he won’t get in so much bother and leave you. I _know_ you love your family Tuney, maybe this time you can do it better?

I know you are strong, it just went a bit wonky last time. And this time, if you pray, I can answer. The Big Guy is rather busy you know but he lets us look after our families as long as we don’t meddle too much. So you know, I can’t help you win the lotto” Lily winked playfully.

Both women hugged for quite a while, they were emotionally exhausted. Petunia simply didn’t understand how Lily could go from being so furious to hugging her like they had as children.

“So, Tuney, what do you say? Are you up to trying again?” Lily asked, eyes full of hope.

“I… I guess so. I’ll try to do better, I’m sorry for before!” Petunia hugged her sister close.

“It’s going to be hard. Here… here you are just you, your soul is bear. It was easy for you to lose the bitterness, the anger, the hate. There you will have people around you feeding those negative behaviours. You will have to fight them to become a better person.

Don’t let me down Tuney, don’t let yourself, Dudley or Harry down. Talk to me! But I don’t want to see you for many years again!” Lily was crying as she let Petunia go and it went dark.

 

\-----<\----@

 

“Lily! Lily! No… LILY!!” Petunia woke up with a shout.

“Whu..what? Pet? What’s wrong? Lily? Isn’t that your freak sister?” Vernon came awake next to her.

“Don’t you _ever_ say that about her again!” Petunia thumped him on the shoulder “I… I just have a really bad feeling”

That must have all been a dream… mustn’t it? Ridiculous! Lily wasn’t dead, Petunia hadn’t just died an old, lonely lady! Dudley was only eighteen months old! What an odd dream.

She shook herself and decided to head downstairs for a glass of milk.

“It’s the stress, that must be it” Petunia told herself “The woman at the clinic said that as Dudley got more mobile I would get stressed and it could cause all sorts of strange dreams and sleep problems.”

As she started to head back upstairs she was walking by the front door and stopped.

“Oh don’t be _stupid_ Petunia, Lily is fine, you can write to her tomorrow. There isn’t a baby on the doorstep and one in the morning… but… who’s going to know if I peek?”

 

 

 

Several people came out onto Privet Drive to see what the fuss was about when they heard Petunia’s hysterical sobs moments later. She had just found her newly orphaned nephew abandoned on the doorstep in the middle of the night.


	3. Chapter 2 - Seeking Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - nope, I don't suddenly own any of em
> 
> Word Count:  
> Chapter: 3,296  
> Total: 5,319/50k

Petunia knew her husband prided himself as a rational man. He always scoffed when she read the horoscopes or watched a programme on TV with a psychic. In fact, when she had revealed Lily's magic it had nearly destroyed Petunia's own relationship, he had been angry and almost violent.

 

As she rocked her nephew in her arms she couldn't help but think back to her 'dream' from the night before. Was it real? Had she truly lived that life? Already she dreamt of being the 'perfect' housewife, of living the suburban dream. Dursley, her precious baby, wanted for _nothing_ and after last night's revelations she could see he wasn't just a robust, strong little boy but in fact was a just a bit _too_ chubby, a bit _too_ demanding and well on the way to being spoilt rotten and all at the grand old age of eighteen months.

 

Harry hadn't stopped crying since she had picked him up in the middle of the night and her nerves were shot. She assumed whoever had dumped him like an unwanted bag of clothes had used some of their _stuff_ to keep him asleep and prevent him from wandering off.

 

"Mama...Ma..Ma...Maaaamaaaa!" Harry sobbed and screamed, his face hot and blotchy.

 

Petunia ached, he had been fighting her for hours. His little body writhing and bowing in her arms, limbs flailing and hitting her quite painfully. She was almost ready to shake him!

 

"Hush...please...Harry. Why won’t you settle? I know you're upset Harry! I know! I really do! But a _normal_ child would have passed out from exhaustion by now!" Petunia was almost crying herself.

 

She had sent Vernon out with Dudley for a walk. There was no point upsetting her boys with this constant wailing. What should she do? With a jolt she remembered part of the dream.

 

"Lily! Lily Elspeth Potter, please, please hear my prayer" Petunia called out, her breath hitching. "Please tell me how I can help Harry, how I can help your baby. He is making himself sick and driving me mad!"

 

She was filled with a sudden warmth and peace. It allowed her to think and she remembered Lily telling her about a hospital that her 'sort' had in London. If she took Harry to that pub, the Leaky Cauldron! The name suddenly came to her... then she could find help for Harry.

 

Leaving a note for Vernon, Petunia bundled Harry up in a set of Dudley's outgrown winter wear, although only bought a month ago by a friend they had bought it sized 'for 18-24 months' and Dudley was already wearing clothes for three year olds. It was a little big for Harry, who was only fifteen months if she remembered correctly, but would keep him warm and protected for the drive to London.

 

Thankfully they still had Dudley's old baby seat for the car. It had been put in the garage as Petunia hoped for more children in a year or two. Harry was too small for the toddler seat that Dudley now used so she quickly pulled out the seat for a smaller child and had him strapped securely in.

 

Her decisive action and brisk manner had shocked him out of his tears for the moment and he was looking around with wide, hopeful eyes. She looked at him sadly and wondered if he thought she was taking him back to his parents?

 

Petunia spent the drive to London desperately wracking her brains, trying to remember her 'dream'. Why was this happening to her? All she wanted was to be a normal housewife with a normal baby and a normal husband living a normal life! None of this... this drama and stress and madness!

 

Yesterday she had had everything the way she wanted, then she had that ridiculous vision or dream or whatever it was. Was she mad? Did she somehow get infected by that _freakishness_ by her sister? How about her nephew? There was virtually no chance of him being 'normal' - not with both his parents being the way they were.

 

Petunia let out a sob as it hit her all over again and pulled over to the side of the road. Her sister was dead, murdered if the note was to be believed. Those... those _freaks_ had _murdered_ her baby sister!

 

Okay, they hadn't really talked in the last few years. _Magic_ had driven a wedge between them. Bonds of blood were strong and they would have reconnected, Petunia just _knew_ they would have eventually bonded over their babies, over a stupid stunt one of their husbands had pulled.

 

Harry started to cry again, heart wrenching sobs interspersed with weak calls for Mama and Papa. Petunia just couldn't take it anymore.

 

"Shut up! Just shut up, shut up, _SHUT UP!"_ she screamed, crying herself and hit the steering wheel.

 

Harry quietened and looked at her with large, fearful eyes and she froze. She never wanted a baby to look at her with fear like that.

 

Quickly, she started the car again and set off. The quicker she got to this pub the quicker she could get to the hospital and get him seen to.

 

Maybe they could also help her remember this vision, this dream... there was something important she just couldn't remember. Something about help for the baby.

 

Once in London she parked up and got a bus to Charing Cross with her nephew in her arms. It was almost a relief to carry him, he was almost half the size of Dudley despite only being two and a half months younger. He wasn't small for his age, it was another jolt to her perspective about Dudley and his less than healthy size.

 

Thanks to her grip on her nephew Petunia was able to see the Wizarding pub. It seemed quite busy, there was quite the party going on in there.

 

She slipped in, working her way to the bar slowly. Instinctively Petunia wrapped the blanket she carried more securely around Harry, shielding him from the occupants of the pub. She approached the barkeeper nervously.

 

"Ex...Excuse me?" She caught his eye.

 

"Why hello my dear!" the bar tender greeted her warmly. "I don't recognise you, but a new face is a welcome face! It seems everyone is out for the celebrations! The name's Tom, Tom Abbott. Welcome to the Leaky on the wondrous day! How may I help you miss?"

 

"I...uh... my baby... my nephew... I need a doctor? Uh, what are you all celebrating?" Petunia looked around wide eyed.

 

"Ah Muggle-born are ye? You-Know-Who is gone! Killed he is! We're saved!" Tom cheered, the pub's occupants cheered back "Aye, the Potters, bless them, their little boy somehow saved us all though he lost his parents the wee tyke. Blessed Be Harry Potter! HURRAH"

 

"HURRAH!!" the drunken pub denizens echoed, raising their glasses.

 

Petunia gave a little shriek of fear and held Harry closer, this was madness! How could these people believe that this wee babe had saved them?!

 

"How... how could a child, a _baby_ save you...us all?" Petunia asked, her voice breaking "Surely it was his parents, his father... his mother? They were powerful"

 

"I don't know Lass, it were Hagrid that told us the tale. Told us that Dumbledore himself declared little Harry our saviour" Tom looked at her curiously, however he was a touch too drunk to really question her doubt. "Anyhow, you wanted a healer for your bairn? Mungo's is your best bet"

 

"And... uh... how do I get to this... Mungo's?" Petunia looked nervous at his suddenly suspicious look "I, ah... his father is a...umn....muggle? I haven't used m-magical medicine but he's so sick and I'm scared"

 

"Oh Lass, ye poor wee thing. If you come through the back you can use my floo" Tom waved her through to the kitchen and what looked to be a staff sitting room. 

 

He threw some powder in and called "St Mungo's Emergency Department"

 

The flames turned a vibrant green and before Petunia really knew what was going on he bundled her in with a "There you go girl"

 

What followed was a spinning, twisting hell and Petunia suddenly fell out of the vortex into a white hospital lobby.

 

She was actually surprised to see how much like a modern hospital lobby the space looked - if you ignored the people dressed in strange robes, the row of fire places belching out green flames and people and the strange crackling noises that is.

 

Petunia approached the counter that looked like a reception desk just as Harry woke and started to cry. It was the weak cry of a sick and exhausted child, he had now been crying near on none stop for around twelve hours, no wonder he was worn out.

 

A witch approached Petunia, a concerned look on her face. "Oh you poor dear, that is not a happy babe! Let's get your details and get you straight through to a Medi-witch or wizard"

 

She lead Petunia into a simple screened booth with a couple of chairs.

 

"Thank you!" Petunia sagged in relief, relieved to see a friendly, helpful face "My name is Petunia Dursley, this is my nephew, Harry. He was hurt yesterday, an attack. I'm not m-magical, I don't know what's wrong, what to do. He's been crying all night, all day"

 

"Oh Harry, you poor scrap!" the witch cooed as she started to look the baby over "I'm Nurse Willaby, you can call me Nurse Anne if you like. Now, does Harry have a mum or dad that we can contact for any history?"

 

"No...his... that is, my sister... her husband..." Petunia collapsed into a chair with a sudden sob, the grief of her own loss hitting her anew "Can... can we talk somewhere more private?"

 

"Oh of course dear, come with me" Nurse Willaby ushered Petunia and Harry into a cosy little lounge.

 

Once she had the distraught young Muggle woman ensconced in a comfy armchair Nurse Anne summoned one of the Hospital Elves to bring a tea service and some biscuits.

 

"Now dear, tell me everything you want to. No-one will disturb us" Anne patted Petunia's hand gently.

 

"Oh thank you" Petunia dabbed her eyes with some tissue and took a shaky breath "Well, I suppose I should start with who my nephew is. His-his name is Harry, Harry Potter"

 

She flinched as the witch opposite gasped and turned awe struck eyes towards the baby who was still whimpering and snuggling into his aunt.

 

"I've heard the ridiculous rumours circulating about him" Petunia Dursley snapped, losing patience slightly. How could magical people be so... so _silly_... when it came to such things? there was no proof that her nephew had done _anything_ extraordinary! just rumour and speculation! "All I know is he was _abandoned_ on my doorstep around midnight last night, barely a note to say that he was an orphan. That my... my _sister_ had been _m-murdered_ and I'm to raise him! He won't stop crying! I'm a good mother, really I am... my own little boy is happy... he really is!"

 

Petunia started crying again, tired and defeated.

 

"I need to know... what happened to Harry, he's hurt his head and he seems to be sick and he's obviously traumatised. I need to help him, I need to know how to help him! I don't know your world... I don't know where to get the papers I need to prove I am his guardian, I don't know how to get his toys, his clothes... I don't know what to _do!"_

 

"Oh you poor love, I'm going to bring the Healer to you, I can see he needs more than a simple Medi-witch or wizard can prescribe. You've had a terrible day, both of you" Nurse Willaby "You have a nice cup of tea and I'll be right back. The elves have brought a cold ring for Harry to chew onto help with his temperature but I'm afraid he can't have anything to drink until the Healer has seen him"

 

"Thank you Nurse Anne" Petunia almost fainted with relief.

 

It seemed like both hours and only seconds, her stress and anxiety leading to a strange juxtaposition effect in how she experienced time, but the Healer soon swept through the doors in his bright white robes.

 

"Mrs Dursley? I’m Healer Atwater, Nurse Willaby has filled me in on the way down" He introduced himself, his voice warm and calming.

 

He waved his wand and one of the chairs morphed into a medical bed.

 

"Now, if you pop young Harry down on here we can look him over for you" Healer Atwater helped Petunia unwrap her young charge.

 

With a wave of his wand a scroll appeared with a quill and it took notes, the Healer speaking as he cast so that his Muggle guest could understand what was happening.

 

"I'm now casting a mild calming charm so that little Harry here can relax while I get some readings. Your sister has him registered with us so we have earlier scans to compare to. Now in these scans we can check everything like his blood pressure, for infections, any unusual magical activity and of course swelling, temperatures and basically anything out of sorts. 

 

I can tell you straight away that Harry has a mild cold and congestion in his ears that looks quite painful. We can soon sort that out with a potion so that's not a worry, Nurse Willaby says he was left on your doorstep? Shocking! That's probably how he picked up that cold and the crying didn't help the congestion - but we can soon cure it before it turns to pneumonia or worse.

 

The thing that really concerns me is the dark magic residue I'm finding on this wound on his forehead... I'm going to have to recommend that you bring him back in a few weeks when he is stronger for one of our Specialist Healers, in the Curses, Mishaps and Magical Maladies Department, to have a look. I'm sure it won't be anything serious but it's always better safe than sorry" Healer Atwater gave Petunia a reassuring smile.

 

"Oh thank you Doc... I mean Healer!" Petunia smiled widely, her face brightening "I almost didn't come... I mean I nearly took him to my own type of doctor but something made me think of here... oh you'd think me silly... oh gosh now I'm babbling! I don't normally prattle on like this! but I... oh dear"

 

"It's perfectly alright Mrs Dursley. Now, is there anything I can do for you?" Healer Atwater smiled kindly "You appear to be exhausted yourself and I hope this isn't upsetting, but you do have just enough magic that I can help you feel better."

 

"Me? Magic? But... they said that I... I never thought that..." Petunia fell back into her chair, white as a sheet.

 

"Oh dear... I didn't realise" the Healer summoned his bag and rummaged through before pulling out a vial "Here, drink this, it's a hospital cure-all - otherwise known as a mild pepper up potion with mild calming draught. All it will do is give you a little energy boost and help ease the shock to your system"

 

Petunia trusted him and drank the pearly liquid, only to jump in shock as steam shot out her ears.

 

"Oh my! do all umn... medicines? sorry... potions... do that?" she squeaked in shock.

 

"Oh dear no" Healer Atwater cleaned and stowed the vial back in his bag "Only pepper-up does the steam, but they almost all work that fast."

 

He rooted through his bag again, shockingly his entire upper body disappearing at times into a bag that appeared to be the size of a briefcase. He soon popped out with a small handful of vials.

 

"Right, these are the potions for young Mr Potter here. We have Children's Strength Pepper Up, it can be added to his bottle or Sippy cup, whichever he uses. One a day for three days until his cold is fully cleared up. Then we have a Nutrient Booster, again one a day, this one can go in milk and is best at bedtime as it can make him rather sleepy and I think he should have that one for a week to just help his immune system fight anything off. And last but no means least I have some Baby Rest Easy, this is to help him with the trauma. 

 

Now... he's a baby and he will adjust quite quickly to the change in circumstances - at least compared to an adult facing the same trauma, but as I'm sure you are aware he will have some... issues for quite some time to come. I want you to give him this one daily in the morning and at bedtime for the next week, then just at bedtime for a further two weeks and then bring him back in for a follow up appointment.

 

I will give you a special card that I give our Muggleborn patients, it is an Emergency Card for those not on the Floo system, if - for any reason - you need emergency care you simply rip it in half. A Medi-witch or wizard will come to your location within three minutes to assist you and if necessary transport you here. You can also apply for an Emergency Portkey that you can use  to transport you and Harry here, but applications must process through the Board for whether you meet the criteria as an At Risk member of society in need of one.

 

I've provided a written copy of your care plan... is there anything else we can do for you today Mrs Dursley?" Healer Atwater handed Petunia a cloth bag with the potions vials and several pages of information as well as the Emergency Contact card inside.

 

"I...I don't think so. Oh Healer Atwater, thank you so much. I can't thank you enough! I was losing my mind... I mean last night I had this dream or this vision of what was to come... and then it came true! and... and then Harry was hurting and I couldn't stop it! Oh you are an angel, thank you so much Healer" Petunia sobbed in relief, despite the calming draught.

 

"Not at all Mrs Dursley, prophetic dreams during major events are not at all unusual. If it happens again perhaps you should consult a registered Seer for more advice. Now what I recommend is that you pop to Gringotts while you are in London, contract a Lawyer to get young Harry here his belongings, I heard rumour that they are going to make his house a shrine or some such thing. 

 

The Goblins of Gringotts are honest folk and will look after you and Mr Potter. Once you set them on the task then you can head home for some well-earned rest! Remember, you can call anytime you need any help." Healer Atwater helped Petunia out into the lobby.

 

"Oh, and here, a little known shortcut, we call it a Portal Door. Step through this door here and you are straight out into Diagon Alley, you can also come through the other way. We only tend to show it to the few people like yourself who struggle to use more actively magical means to get here" Healer Atwater showed Petunia an unassuming wooden door marked 'Pedestrians Only'

 

Stepping through she found herself in a busy, twisting, crooked little street. The shops and vendors looked like they had stepped out of some weird Dickensian and Grimms Fairy Tale mix-up.

 

Petunia straightened her shoulders and held Harry close.

 

"Come on Petunia, you may be called Dursley but you're an Evans girl! best foot forward! Let's go find us some Goblins"

 

 


	4. Chapter 3 - Gringotts, Goblins and Lawyers Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not mine, still not beta'd
> 
> word count  
> Chapter: 2,632  
> Total: 7,951

Petunia clutched Harry to her chest as she stumbled down the busy alley. It was absolutely packed and it seemed to have a party atmosphere. Almost everyone seemed to be drunk or at least giddy with the news that the war was apparently over.

 

Eventually she came across a slightly more open area outside a white fronted building. Looking up she was relieved to see Gringotts Bank emblazoned across the front, over the door.

 

Stepping inside she was surprised by how quiet it was compared to how busy the streets were. She approached one of the goblins at what appeared to be a customer service bench, trying desperately to hide her discomfort. This was her first encounter with someone so obviously non-human and she was deeply uncomfortable.

 

"Ah...umn... E-excuse me?" She caught the goblin's eye. "Excuse me Sir, I was told to come here for help"

 

The goblin sneered at the woman in front of him.

 

"Yes, Human? What do you want?" His voice was curt.

 

"I...I need to find out how to hire a lawyer for my nephew. How to f-find out about my sister's... my sister's will" Petunia's voice broke.

 

"Yes, well. Your name, your age, magical status. Name of your sister, name of her child, magical status of both" The goblin droned, barely looking up from his parchment. 

 

"I... ah... Petunia Marie Dursley née Evans, twenty-four, I'm umn... " Petunia frowned as another memory surfaced from the dream "I think I'm something called a Squib? My sister is... was called Lily. Lily Elspeth Potter née Evans. Her son, my nephew, is Harry Potter. Both Magical"

 

The goblin's head snapped up at Lily and Harry's names.

 

"This way Mrs Dursley" His tone suddenly a lot more attentive.

 

He led her into a private office and bade her sit before leaving. Petunia was baffled until a second goblin entered, his suit of a much higher quality than the first.

 

"Mrs Dursley, greetings. My name is Karchak, one of the Senior Account Manager here at Gringotts Bank. One of the accounts I manage is the Potter account. Now, you claim to be the guardian of Mr Harold James Potter?" He settled at the desk.

 

"H-hello, yes... yes I am.  His name is Harold? Oh that is grand... the note only said his name was Harry" Petunia was flustered.

 

"Well, to determine your identity, relationship to Mrs Potter and relationship to the child I will have to ask you to take part in an inheritance ritual. It is perfectly simple, all it requires is a drop of your blood and a drop of the child's blood on these parchments." Karchak laid the relevant documents in front of Petunia.

 

At her nod he used a silver dagger to swiftly prick her finger followed by Harry's. He healed the minor wounds as soon as a single drop of blood fell on the correct sheet.

 

Petunia was astonished to see writing appear, on her sheet it said:

 

_'Petunia Marie Dursley née Evans_

_Twenty-four years of age_

_Squib - second level_

 

_Family Tree_

_Tobias Gordon Diggory - Wizard (L)/ Dahlia Marie Diggory Née Bones - Witch (L)_

| 

_John Henry Evans - Muggle (D)/Elspeth Paula Evans Née Jones - Muggle (D)_  
  
---|---  
  
_↓_

| 

_↓_  
  
_Marie Almira Dearing (Diggory) - Squib (D)/ Bryan John Evans - Muggle (D)_  
  
_↓_

| 

_↓_  
  
_Petunia Marie Dursley Née Evans - Squib(L)/ Vernon Clive Dursley - Muggle (L)_

| 

_Lily Elspeth Potter Née Evans - Witch (D)/ James Charlus Potter - Wizard (D)_  
  
_↓_

| 

_↓_  
  
_Dudley Vernon Dursley - Squib(L)_

| 

_Harold James Potter - Wizard_ _(L)_  
  
(D) = Deceased

(L) = Living

 

_Inheritance Claims_

_Vault 894 - Marie Almira Dearing Dowry Vault_

_Contents - 280G 7S 9N_

_Misc. items jewellery_

_One marriage chest'_

 

 

Petunia put her hand to her mouth in astonishment. Her mother, Marie, had always claimed to be an orphan, had said her parents died when she was eleven. The fact that her Grandparents were still living came as a huge surprise, did they know they had grandchildren? Great grandchildren? Did they even care?

 

Had Marie been abandoned because she didn't have magic? Was that why she had cherished Lily so? As a way back into a world she had been born into then cruelly lost as a child?

 

With this proof that she was indeed Lily's sister, Harry - Harold's - Aunt... things could now start taking action. The only thing she really took note of on Harry's parchment was that it listed several things in more detail than her own. Namely that her nephew was apparently a Lord, and upon his majority would become the Earl of Monmouth. 

 

Well! This would be something to lord - pardon the pun - over snooty Mrs Purdue at the Women's Institute! Petunia had only recently joined but was already sick of her constantly mentioning her cousin's husband, the younger brother of Viscount Tenby. Raising a future Earl should really raise the Dursley family status in Little Whinging.

 

Snapping her head up she managed to drag her attention back to Karchak. He smirked as he saw the look on her face.

 

"And now the matter of the Last Will and Testament of The Right Honourable James, Earl of Monmouth and his wife, Countess Lily. 

 

I now read as it is written, so mote it be.

 

_On this day, the fourteenth of August the year of nineteen-eighty-one, we write this, our Last Will and Testament. We are sound of both body and mind and do not write this under duress._

 

_First, if the event that I, James Charlus Potter, should pre-decease my wife, I wish that all monetary and worldly goods - with exceptions to follow - should go to her and that she hold the title of Dowager Countess until my son and heir Harold James Potter is of age to take upon this duty._

 

_To Sirius Orion Black, I leave my broom collection, I know you don't need money Pads. Have fun and look after Lily and Harry for me._

 

_To Remus John Lupin, I leave you thirty-thousand galleons and the hunting lodge in the Cairngorms. You never let me look after you Moony, well hah! No give backsies!_

 

_To Peter Pettigrew, this goes one of two ways. Here I name you our Secret Keeper. If you betrayed us then there is no-where on this Earth you can hide from us. If somehow you were tortured into giving us up - and this can be proved - I leave enough to pay the bills at St Mungo's, have the Healers contact the Goblins to arrange this._

 

_To my son, Harold James Potter, in addition to previously mentioned, on his fourteenth birthday. I leave a letter and my Cloak, the Potter Heirloom. I pray that I am there to take these steps with you into our family Lore my son, but know you are loved. Listen to your Mother, your Uncles Paddy and Moony, your Aunts Alice and Petunia and may the Gods and Lady Magic always guide and protect you my beloved son._

 

_In the event that I, Lily Elspeth Potter, should pre-decease my husband, I wish that all monetary and worldly goods go to my husband with the following exceptions:_

 

_My mother's emerald jewellery set, my engagement and wedding rings and the Potter jewels should go to my son, Harold James Potter, for his future wife or children. I love you Harry, my wish for you is to marry for love. As Countess Potter I hereby revoke any and all marriage contracts past, present and future in the name of Harold James Potter and Swear upon Lady Magic herself that my son shall marry for love - no limits on status, magic, race or gender shall bar him from his true match. So Mote It Be._

 

_(I, James, Earl of Monmouth, do so agree with my Lady Wife and also Swear, our Son and Heir Lord Harold James Potter shall marry for love and love alone, So Mote It Be)_

 

_My mother's ruby jewellery set, the Royal Daulton service and the silver tea service are to go to my sister, Petunia Marie Dursley. Along with these words of apology. Tuney, I am so sorry that I let time and circumstances pull us apart. I love you, you are my big sister. Hopefully we will be talking again long before this will is executed, but we are at war and I need to say this. I need you to know that I have always and will always love you._

 

_In the event that we both should pre-decease our son, Harold James Potter, then all monetary and worldly goods - unless already mentioned - shall go to him._

 

_The named guardians of Lord Harold James Potter in the event of our demise are as follows._

 

_Harold's Godparents: Sirius Orion Black, Alice Beatrice Longbottom_

_Our good friend Remus John Lupin_

_His Aunt: Petunia Marie Dursley_

_Or if no other choice then we ask our old head of house, Minerva Judith McGonagall, to either care for our son or preside over the search for a new home._

 

_We also ask that whomsoever takes custody of our son shall also care for our faithful servants Azure and Cinna until such time as Harold is old enough to claim his title. They are good house elves, loyal and true._

 

_We leave a yearly stipend of six-thousand galleons for the care and wellbeing of our son, Lord Harold James Potter, in the Trust of Gringotts Bank. This shall be split into payments of five-hundred galleons per month into an account accessible by his guardian(s) until his eleventh  birthday. Upon that date it shall be paid thus, five-thousand into the account accessible by his guardians and one-thousand into his Trust account each year on his birthday. It is our wish that at this time Harold starts to manage his trust account and learn about investment and money management skills through the purchase of school supplies and limited stock investments._

 

_His school fees for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been pre-paid under the House Heir Protocol and are assured._

 

_The Executor of our Last Will and Testament who we trust shall see to the fulfilment of our wishes with honour and integrity shall be Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, our former headmaster and trusted confidant._

 

_This is the conclusion of our Last will and Testament as witnessed by the following._

_Blessed Be in Magic_

_So Mote it Be_

 

_Lord James Charlus Potter, Earl of Monmouth, Lady Lily Elspeth Potter, Countess of Monmouth_

 

_Witnessed by_

 

_Sir Armand Gregorius Lockhart, Barrister-at-Law_

_Martha Alma Brown, Healer_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,O.M. (First Class), Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.), S. of Mag.Q_

_Karchak, Senior Accounts Manager, Gringotts Bank_

 

I have a copy here for your own records Mrs Dursley, also a copy reworded to a more - mundane - friendly phrasing - should you need it in your part of the world"

 

Karchak spoke as gently as he could, silently offering a box of tissues to the quietly weeping woman.

 

"I must apologise for pressing you Mrs Dursley, but we must move swiftly. Albus Dumbledore has already put things into motion to block the Will of you sister and her husband and claim magical guardianship of your nephew. Now, this takes time, so we have a chance to get ahead of him. 

 

As you are named in the will and have physical custody of your nephew I was able to give you a copy of the Will. Now I must ask you what you wish to do?"

 

Petunia could only stare at him, her thoughts a maelstrom of emotions. She simply couldn't put a thought together.

 

"Well" Karchak started, his tone understanding "I believe, as you came in, that you requested a lawyer? Well we shall start with that. I shall summon the same one that you sister and Lord Potter used to register their Will with. Sir Lockhart is a very respectable Barrister with the law firm Dingleby, Lockhart and Fripp.

 

He can make sure that any and all illegal actions are stopped and that the will is executed properly, even if a court appointed Executor is required.

 

Might I make a few suggestions for how else to proceed?"

 

Petunia nodded dumbly, absent-mindedly rocking her now sleeping nephew in her arms.

 

"I would like to send a team of goblins to young Lord Potter's former house, to ward it against intruders looking for 'souvenirs'..." Karchak sneered in distaste "and to retrieve any toys, nursery furniture etc. that they can. They are skilled magically and can repair any minor damage. We can take the fee for this out of the Potter Family Vault automatically, most of it can actually be covered under an insurance policy they had with the bank.

 

If you provide us with your address, we can have it discreetly delivered using a mundane firm as to not arouse undue attention. I can also authorise an emergency payment of five-hundred galleons - converted into British pounds sterling - as you are his guardian pro-tem.

 

Obviously once Sir Lockhart has the Will put into probate and you meet with the other potential guardians it will then be up to you whether you choose to try stay as his Guardian long term."

 

That stopped Petunia's scrambled thoughts in their tracks. Did she want to give Harry up? She may not have to keep him? This needed thinking about. He could live with his _own_ kind, in his _own_ world. But - he could bring her - _and her family_ \- a status they could only _dream_ of. And she had just as much claim, Lily herself had said she wanted Petunia to be involved, to be one of the potential guardians... and he should know his mother's family. She was the closest family he had left.

 

Karchak sighed and brought her attention back to him. He handed her a leather dossier and a large brown envelope.

 

"It has all been arranged for you Mrs Dursley. Now, you have much to think on. I have arranged a Muggle safe portkey to take you and young Lord Potter home, the team that is collecting his belongings will be at your home with your car and his things this evening, no later than 7pm.

 

To call the Potter Elves, simply hold this talisman and call either of their names with intent, they will come. They are experienced and will not be seen by none magical eyes.

 

Go home and rest Mrs Dursley, be with your family. Get young Harold well and take time to grieve. We at Gringotts are here to serve and support you in your roll as his Guardian" Karchak spoke briskly yet kindly.

 

He placed a card in her hand.

 

"I look forward to seeing you again soon. May all your endeavours be victorious" Karchak bowed his head.

 

"Th-thank you Mr Karchak, a-and yours too" Petunia nodded back, and then squeaked with shock as the world spun away.

 

All of a sudden she was in her own living room, facing an equally surprised Vernon and a smiling, giggling Dudley.

 

Her son giggled and clapped his hands. "Mamma! Mamma back!"

 

"Pet? What the? What is this nonsense?! What did those... those freaks do now?!" Vernon blustered, his eyes widening with fear.

 

"It's all right dear, they just didn't want me driving home. Now, let me pop Harry down while he finishes his nap and I can come give my special boys some love!" Petunia smiled tiredly at her husband and son before popping Harry up to the nursery.

 

Explaining all this was going to be hard, and it was already 6:30pm so she would have to talk quickly.

 

She sighed. It had been a very long day, and it wasn't over yet.

 

 


	5. Chapter 4 - Custody Conundrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - nope, still not mine  
>  Word Count:  
>  Chapter: 4,125  
>  Total: 9,444/50k

Harry never stirred as Petunia lay him down. She set the mobile playing its cheerful lullaby just in case and turned on their brand new baby monitor.

 

Downstairs, she set Dudley playing with one of his numerous toys and pulled Vernon into the kitchen to talk.

 

"Now Vernon, don't fret. I know I was gone for several hours but I left you a note and I've managed to get ever so much sorted out" she started as she got the kettle on.

 

"But... the _car!_ " Vernon sat down at the table, looking strained "How are we supposed to get the car back Pet? And I don't like all this... this _freakishness!_ There's a _reason_ we had nothing to do with your sister and _her lot!_

 

 

There were those... those _tricks_ they pulled at our wedding! They made me look a fool! And now we have to raise their kid?! Look, I'm sorry about your sister, but I don't want anything to do with this mumbo jumbo. 

 

Besides, we can't afford another kid! I've just made Junior Sales Manager at Grunning's, that's perfectly respectable for someone my age, I'm twenty-six! but we need to present a certain image and that doesn't come cheap. It's not like they've given us anything with him! There's the cot, the clothes and the food... how can we afford it? You'll have to find one of _them_ to take him"

 

Petunia sighed and looked at her husband. He was a fine man, really, he truly was! He was tall and strong, since leaving university and the boxing and wrestling teams he had softened up a little - office life was already showing unsuitable to his once muscled physique. But he was hers, he had swept her off her feet and made her feel safe.

 

His old fashioned, rather chauvinistic, down to earth _normalness_ \- made her feel secure in a world where her sister could make things change shape or fly on a whim and her parents had recently died in an accident. Now she had a lovely house, a gorgeous baby and a comfortable life - so far it had been a perfectly acceptable trade for any excitement or glamour she may have experienced had she continued on with her media degree.

 

"Vernon, love, I've sorted several things out today" she put his tea in front of him "First, I took him to get seen by one of their doctors. We have medicine, he'll be better in a few days.

 

Then, I saw his family's account manager at their bank. That baby boy up there is the future Earl of Monmouth! He is Lord Harold James Potter, Heir Apparent to the House of Potter! They have hardly left him destitute!

 

I have the paperwork making things official while they sort the... the Will"

 

Petunia started crying. She was trying so hard to be strong but waves of guilt and grief would hit at random and bring her almost to her knees.

 

Vernon gathered her into his arms "There Pet, it will be okay, _we'll_ be okay" he soothed her, rocking her gently.

 

"Yes, well" Petunia sniffed, trying to pull herself together "The bank has set up a care payment for Harry as per their will. We will receive five-hundred umn... galleons... a month. One second I have the notes here for conversion... that's one thousand, eight hundred and sixty pounds a month at the current exchange rate!

 

Vernon, that's more than your _wages,_ I certainly think money isn't an issue! They also sent a team to get his clothes, toys and cot. They will also bring our car home for me.

 

It's been a long day, and I'm so tired Vernon. There's so much to discuss though.

 

We have a meeting at their bank in a couple days with the other potential Guardians mentioned in the Will, we have to decide if we want to keep him, if they want him... who has the greater claim. 

 

I just feel that it should be us Vernon. He will be good for Dudley, imagine having a _Lord_ as a playmate! It will open so many avenues to him in the future! And us - just think how it will impress your superiors at work! And I need to do it for _me_ \- I need to show that I can get past my fear of m-magic, put it aside and prove to my sister that we could have mended things"

 

"But where will we put him?" Vernon asked, still looking very dubious "We have the spare room, but where will Marge sleep when she visits?"

 

"Oh we can fit two cots in the nursery no problems, easier that way anyway!" Petunia waved it aside "And when the boys are older and want their own space, well one can have the nursery and one can have the playroom, easy.

 

If we have more... they will have to share ore we more to a bigger house. Other families manage quite well you know dear"

 

"Yes, well... we shall see" Vernon gave in with ill grace "I'm still not happy with this magic nonsense  though. If he causes trouble then I'll soon set him right"

 

Thankfully they were then interrupted by a delivery van with a very human team arriving along with their car. The team hired by Gringotts soon brought an antique oak cot, matching dresser and several boxes of clothes and toys into the nursery under Petunia's supervision.

 

They even managed to rearrange the furniture, make up the cot and help her unpack without waking little Harry.

 

She sent them off with a generous tip and gasped when she saw the time, 8:30pm! Long past Dudley's normal bedtime - today had been such chaos that routines were out the window.

 

Running downstairs she stopped and smiled, he was more than happily curled up on the padded base of his playpen with Teddy and his blankie, fast asleep. Petunia managed to change his nappy, wrestle him into a onesie and put him down in Harry's antique cot with only some sleepy grizzling. Thankfully he took after his father and slept like the dead!

 

She rubbed tired eyes and watched the boys sleep. If only she could rest as easy as they, secure in the knowledge that tomorrow would be well as long as there was love and lullabies?

 

\----<\--@

 

 

The following days were hectic as Petunia adjusted to being the mother of two little boys.

 

Dudley had a few tantrums as he adjusted to sharing his parents and not being the soul focus of his mother's attention but his naturally sunny temper surfaced as he realised that he had a new playmate. 

 

Harry slowly came out of his shell and learned to call for "Aun' Toony" if he needed attention, though he still called for his mother and father first.

 

Through it all Petunia tried to stay calm and hide any tears or fears from her boys and husband. She prayed to God and her sister for guidance and as before was filled with that warm glow and reassurance that she was on the right path.

 

Her dreams were haunted with visions of that horrible future, where Dudley was a lumbering hulk that terrorised the neighbourhood, where Harry was small, weak and scared. Where Vernon died an obese, angry and vicious man and she was left bitter and alone.

 

With these dreams fresh in her mind she signed herself up for several mother and baby activities, determined that her boys would be well socialised and behaved. She ignored Vernon's fussing and made healthy, homemade meals for them all and ensured both boys ate equally, healthy amounts.

 

It was just under a week since Harry had joined their family that a heavy parchment envelope appeared in the mail. Opening Petunia saw that a meeting had been called of the Guardians and Benefactors in the Will. A car would be along to pick her up at 10am the following morning.

 

Petunia panicked, who could she get to watch the boys at such short notice? She couldn't take them to such an important meeting.

 

As she was just about to totally melt down the warm feeling she associated with her prayers to her sister washed over her and a gold light flooded the room, as it dimmed Petunia saw the token that Karchak had given her for calling the Potter House Elves in front of her.

 

"Oh of course! Thank you Lily, you really have become my Guardian Angel" Petunia huffed out a little laugh. Even two weeks ago she would have thought anyone crazy if they had told her she would soon accept such supernatural happenings as normal, even comforting.

 

Picking the token up she closed her eyes and concentrated before calling out the first name she remembered. "Azure?"

 

There was a soft pop and a voice squeaked "Miss be calling Azure?"

 

Petunia gaped at the creature before her, she had never seen a house elf before. Azure was short, her large eyes obviously intelligent and somehow despite her oversize ears and small stature she exuded an air of no-nonsense practicality. She was dressed in a neat blue 

tunic and apron, both marked with the Potter crest.

 

"Oh, yes, umn... Azure? I'm Petunia Dursley, Lily Potter's sister. I am looking after Harry since Lily was...was killed" Petunia tried to smile at the elf.

 

"Azure be knowing who Miss Tuney is Miss! Miss Tuney is Bad Durzey who made Mistress Lily cry! You be loving Master Harry?" Azure glared at the much taller human.

 

"I.... ah yes, I do love Harry, very much. I'm sorry for upsetting my sister and I deeply regret never having the chance to make it right" Petunia was slightly afraid of this rather belligerent creature but also impressed by her. "Would you like to help look after Harry? Karchak at the bank suggested you would"

 

"Oh yes! Azure loves Master Harry very much! You might be a nice Miss Tuney after all" Azure gave Petunia an assessing look "I look after Miss Tuney's baby boy too?"

 

"That would be wonderful Azure, thank you. I will need you to look after them without me tomorrow morning while I go to a meeting, is that okay?" Petunia wasn't sure when the elf became the one in charge but it seemed sensible to just go with it.

 

"Azure doesn't need Miss Tuney underfoot... you be going to meetings and leaving babies to me! I's might let you take them to swimming if you's a good Durzey" Azure blinked innocently and popped out of the room.

 

Petunia followed the sound of giggling and found Azure with the two boys who had just woken from a nap. The little elf was using magic to change their nappies and provide a light show that distracted and entertained them.

 

In no time at all they were changed, dressed and in their high chairs in the kitchen eating a meal that came from... somewhere. Petunia was astounded.

 

Azure stayed hidden from Vernon, Petunia simply told him that she had a very experienced nanny minding the boys while she went to the meeting in London and she would be home before he would be so he wouldn't have to do any of the baby care at all.

 

The next morning she kissed him on the cheek, sent him off to work and turned to find Azure already cleaning up the kitchen (and the two baby boys) from breakfast. In moments everything was set to rights and the capable little elf had them up in the playroom ready for a busy day of fun while Petunia changed into her nicest 'professional' outfit.

 

Thankfully she had recently lost all her 'baby weight' and could once again wear the stylish suit she had bought when preparing to leave university and start job hunting. She had saved up and bought an elegant suit from Chanel, a style that was near timeless with a straight skirt and short jacket, the blue wool seeing off her complexion to its best advantage. 

 

Though not a classic beauty, Petunia could look very elegant and stylish and today she took extra care. 

 

Other than Sirius she had never met any of the potential guardians on the list and she was nervous, Sirius was younger than her but were the others older? Did they have children?

 

She recognised the names of Remus and Alice - but were they in Lily's year? Her younger sister had been a sunny child and befriended a wide range of others, of various ages and from all walks of life. Look at that Snape child... awful thing! 

 

The car arrived exactly on time and Azure bustled the nervous young mother outside. After a few last minute reassurances and reminding Petunia that she could pop to her with the boys if there was any kind of emergency the little elf shut the door firmly in her face.

 

Petunia climbed into the car with a sigh and was whisked away to London.

 

Once in Gringotts she was ushered to a different door than before, inside a conference style table was waiting.

 

Petunia was ushered to a seat and she looked at the other people already there. Before she could say anything Karchak entered with a person she recognised, Sirius Black.

 

"Excellent, everyone is here. We can begin" the Goblin flashed sharp teeth in a predatory smile. "I shall introduce Sir Lockhart and then simply mediate this meeting. I ask that all of you act with courtesy within these halls. I will now let Sir Hector Lockhart lead the meeting"

 

Petunia smirked to herself a the barrister stood and shook out his robes and flipped his golden hair back and out of his eyes. Though he was somewhat handsome and cut an imposing figure, the wizard before her made her think of a 'fop' from the regency period, all fashion and no sense.

 

"Yes, well. Due to irregularities the Potter Last Will and Testament has been put before a closed board at the Wizengamot where one Albus Dumbledore was excluded due to a conflict of interest. A court appointed executor will be assigned within the next few weeks to handle general endowments and will call a reading of the Will at a later date" the barrister spoke with a pompous tone "This meeting is merely to determine the custody of one Lord Harold James Potter, Heir to the House of Potter, future Earl of Monmouth. As per the Last Will and Testament of The Right Honourable Lord James Charlus Potter, Earl of Monmouth and his Lady Wife, Lily Elspeth Potter, Countess of Monmouth. There is no precedence or preference of Guardian as laid out in the Will and it is to be decided amongst yourselves.

 

Currently Lord Harold is in the care of his Aunt, one Mrs Petunia Dursley, is this correct?"

 

"Yes, it is" Petunia nodded.

 

"And do you wish to retain Guardianship of Lord Harold?" Sir Hector stared at her with a mild sneer.

 

"I do" Petunia twisted her hands together on her lap.

 

"And who here wishes to contest this claim?" Sir Hector asked the others present.

 

Almost everyone seated raised their hand or nodded their head firmly. The blonde woman with a baby on her knee positively glowered at Petunia causing the young muggle woman to flinch back in shock.

 

One of the two young men present indicated he wished to speak and Sir Hector acknowledged him.

 

"Most of you know me, but Mrs Dursley, though I was friends with your sister we have never met. I am Remus Lupin. I wish to make it known that regardless of where Harry ends up living I want to stay in touch, I want to be a part of his life. However, I think it best that I am not his primary guardian. I have... health concerns... that may prove problematic with the Wizengamot and Wizarding Child Welfare.

 

Please, please let me stay in his life but I withdraw my petition as a potential guardian" Remus spoke softly and sadly, not looking anyone in the eye.

 

Sir Hector used a quill and ink to strike his name from the list before him and arched a brow waiting for someone else to speak.

 

"This is ridiculous!" the blonde woman broke the silence, speaking silence. "I am Lady Alice Longbottom, married to Lord Franklin Longbottom, Viscount Lonsdale and Auror First Class. It is obvious that Lord Harry should come to live with us, I am his Godmother!

 

He will grow up loved, surrounded by his peers. He will have a brother in my son, Neville, and a large and loving family. It only makes sense" 

 

Petunia bristled, who did this woman think she was?

 

"He is happy with me!" Petunia snapped back "He has already bonded with my son, Dudley. 

 

I am his family, we are family. We have worked with Mr Karchak here to surround Harry with his own belongings and Azure, the house elf, has proven to be a great help in showing me his usual routine.

 

I have had him to St Mungo’s, we are back there tomorrow for his follow up appointment, and seen to his medical needs as well as his emotional and physical.

 

I love Harry like he is my own, just what makes you think you can do better? He is just getting settled and it's not fair to keep moving him around like some... some desired object. I would like him to stay with me"

 

"Mrs Dursley" Lady Longbottom smiled pityingly "I'm sure you manage quite well, despite your... disadvantages.

 

However, it is simply not appropriate for the heir of a Noble family to be raised in a Muggle home! How will he learn about his estate? To interact with his peers? How to behave in public and in our society? There is no point in crippling the boy before he even gets to Hogwarts!

 

And it is well known in our circle that you and your sister had not spoken in years. I don't think your home is suitable"

 

Petunia bristled but bit down on her temper.

 

"I'm sorry that you see it that way Lady Longbottom. I would hope that if Harry were to stay with me that as Lily and James' friends you would all be regular visitors in his life and that as he grew he could visit you for family events, functions and days out.

 

I hope to show Harry the best of both worlds that are available to him, to keep him in touch with the world that his mother came from while also preparing him for the role left to him by his father.

 

There are things that you as his godparents, his honorary Aunt and Uncles, can show and teach him that I could never hope to. I can admit that, I'm a grown woman. 

 

But Harry will go to school in the Magical world, he is magical, he will live and breathe and touch everything that shaped his father for most of his life. 

 

I can offer him something far more fleeting, a connection to his mother. I can show him the Muggle world through her eyes, that of a Muggle-raised magical child. I can show him the wonders of Muggle technology, his maternal family, a world where he is not held up as some obnoxious figurehead. 

 

A world where he can be 'just Harry' - not a beacon of hope, a noble, a paragon that must always be seen to be perfect, I can offer him the chance to be a little boy" Petunia spoke with passion and conviction.

 

Sirius suddenly looked at her with a new light in his eye. Up until this point he had been slouched in his seat, drumming his fingers on his thigh and sneering at Petunia.

 

He indicated he wanted to speak.

 

"I vote that Harry stays with Petunia... as long as I get to spend time with him at least twice a month" he spoke decisively, nodding firmly.

 

Petunia gaped at him, this is one quarter she had never expected support from.

 

"If I may speak?" the grey haired woman spoke.

 

"I don't know if you remember me Mrs Dursley, I am Minerva McGonagall. I came to your house when you were a child to introduce Lily to Magic.

 

I have to admit, when asked by Professor Dumbledore to see if you were suitable as a Guardian as young Harry, I had my doubts. Your own son seemed quite... ill tempered, and your husband rather... rigid. Do you think you can cope with two young boys long term?" the professor looked over her glasses at the young mother.

 

"You, you _watched_ us? You spied on my house?!" Petunia felt almost dirty "Why didn't you knock on the door? Talk to us? Looking through curtains, sneaking... spying! Is never going to give you a clear idea!

 

For goodness sake!

 

Was it you then? Was it _you_ that just _dumped_ that precious baby on my doorstep like an unwanted shoe, like a puppy that no one cared for?

 

Who in their right mind just leaves a baby on a doorstep in the middle of the night on the verge of _winter?!_ He got so very sick because of that. The doctors have him on potions every day to fight the chill he caught, it was nearly _pneumonia!_ "

 

Petunia was nearly sobbing with anger as she rounded on the older woman.

 

"You ask me how I will cope? For starters I will use the common sense God gave me and _not_ wander around the country leaving my children to die on doorsteps in the night! I will love him, teach him, and raise him as if he were my own!" She sniffed, unable to believe the sheer _silliness_ of the magical folk.

 

"He... he was left on your _doorstep?!_ " Alice could hardly believe her ears.

 

"Oh yes! Like a bundle of rags! He was only wrapped in one basic blanket and it was lucky that I woke up in the middle of the night for a drink! I couldn't feel any warmth on his skin so he didn't even have a spell on him to keep him warm!" Petunia softened her voice when she saw how badly affected Alice was.

 

Suddenly everyone glared at Minerva and Sirius spoke up.

 

"Professor, as an Auror I have to ask you, were you involved in this?" at her nod he looked stern but sad "After this meeting I need to take you to the DMLE to take a statement"

 

Sir Hector coughed politely.

 

"Can I take it that you are all in agreement then?" He asked imperiously.

 

At everyone’s nods he flourished the quill and filled out several documents with some flair.

 

"Very well, on this day, the sixth November, nineteen-eighty-one, it has been decided that the child, Lord Harold James Potter shall dwell with his maternal aunt one Petunia Marie Dursley until his majority. This shall be reviewed in one year from this date to ensure the happiness of all parties. So Mote if Be" He intoned seriously, echoed by the other magical people in the room.

 

Petunia pulled out a small pocket diary from her handbag and quickly arranged with Sirius, Remus and Alice when they would come and visit. All wanted to come and inspect Harry's living conditions for themselves as well as get to know Petunia better.

 

They all left the conference room as a group. Petunia arranging to do a little shopping at the magical book store before returning to the bank for transport home. 

 

However it would seem that her plans would have to wait. As the group left the bank a wizard in red and black robes came running up to them and stopped in front of Alice.

 

"Oh thank the Gods, Lady Alice! You are okay!" the unknown wizard cried out in surprise "You have to come with me, quickly"

 

"Thomas? Whatever is the matter?" Alice paled "Frank?! Please... tell me it's not Frank!"

 

"Lady Alice, you have to come with me to St Mungo's. I'm sorry" Thomas looked stricken "He's... he's alive but, it's not looking good. There was an attack on Lonsdale Hall, some Death Eaters that we had missed. We now have them in custody, you are safe I promise you"

 

"I... but... Neville" Alice looked torn.

 

"Here" Sirius stepped forward "Alice, give him to me, I'll take him to the DMLE with me and Minerva. It's the safest place in Britain, we'll use Frank's office. You can come meet us there after you see Frank"

 

Petunia patted the other young mother on the arm before stepping back. This was something she could not help with.

 

Turning, she headed back into the bank. It was time to head home to her boys, all of a sudden she needed to feel them in her arms.

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	6. Hiatus

I'm sorry to say that Thorny (my NaNo fic) is on hold indefinitely and I won't be writing for the foreseeable future

someone has killed several of my pets and I'm not in a good place right now  
  
I have so much to do to get my family (human and not) through this and am just not in a place emotionally or physically where writing is going to feature in my life for quite a while


End file.
